Neko Love
by Napunga
Summary: The feelings they hold a strong and tonight was the night they will prove it to each other. It doesn't matter that they're different. You can't control love. Natsu x Carla. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**This is a warning. This is basically just the lemon. I never saw anything like this before so I thought 'Why Not?'**

 **Note that I have another profile on this website and will use this profile for stories that are too cracked up or something. I'll accept criticism but no flames.**

 **WARNING: Natsu x Carla (in her human form) Lemon**

 **If you don't like it then don't read it.**

 **Note: First time doing a lemon**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

It was late into the evening and everyone was enjoying the peace and tranquility of the night. The night sky was clear and the full moon was shining brightly and illuminating the city and forest.

Within the forest was the house of the most powerful dragon slayer in Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. The house wasn't very large compared to the buildings of Magnolia, but it was nice and cozy.

Usually it's peaceful, but not tonight.

Natsu was making out with a cute white haired girl underneath him on his bed and you can see the lust in their eyes. Their kiss was passionate and full of desire. The two eventually separated for much need air, a thin strand of saliva still connecting them.

The white haired girl was panting and staring at the dragon slayer with lust filled eyes.

"Natsu…"

"Carla…"

The cat girl placed her hand on his bare chest and smiled, "Natsu…I love you."

Natsu gave a small grin from Carla's confession and nibbled on her cat ears. Carla moaned and squirmed under Natsu as he played with her sensitive cat ears. Natsu stopped his teasing and blew on the spot where he nibbled, making Carla moan from his warm breath.

"I love you too Carla. Let me show how much I love you…" Natsu tugged on Carla's blouse and helped her take it off. The piece of clothing was quickly tossed to the side as Natsu looked at Carla's bra clad breasts. They weren't as big as Mira's or Erza's; they were a little smaller than Levy's breasts. Despite their small size they were perky and looked like they wanted attention.

Natsu brought his hand up and gave on of her perky breasts a squeeze. He smiled when he heard Carla's moans. He continued to work on her breasts before he used his other hand and quickly unclasped the undergarment.

Carla gasped when she felt the bra being removed and thrown away, joining her blouse. You could tell how surprised she was by how stiff her tail became.

"N-Natsu what are y-you doing?" Carla stammered in embarrassment. Natsu stayed silent as he lowered his head to her breasts.

"W-Wait Natsu I…oh Natsu~ "

Natsu was licking her left breast, specifically around her stiff, pink bud. It only after he took her nipple in his mouth that he began to grabbed her other breast and kneading the soft and perky flesh. Carla couldn't stop moaning as her pink hair lover was working on her sensitive breasts.

"Natsu…this feels so amazing~ "

She let out a long moan when Natsu pinched both nipples; one between his teeth and other with his fingers. Natsu switched to the other breast while kneading the one he just sucked on.

Carla didn't notice it but Natsu free hand was trailing south until it got underneath her skirt and felt her nether lips through her soaked panties.

"Oh Natsu!"

Natsu stopped sucking and gave Carla a teasing smirk, "Looks like someone is really wet."

Carla didn't respond as she looked to the side, too embarrassed to say anything. It was a second later that she lost her embarrassment and began moaning loudly when Natsu pushed the panties to the side and pushed a finger into her tight core.

"Oh my god…Natsu's finger feels so good. Aaaah~ " Carla panted out, her eyes wide and beginning to hump into Natsu's finger. Natsu went back to sucking her stiff nipple and inserted another finger into her. He could feel the barrier that showed that she's a virgin and made sure not to break it.

Carla was beginning to moan louder and louder as she was feeling her climax coming. She clenched the sheets beneath her as she was trying to steady her breathing. Natsu noticed this by her rapid breathing and by how her wet walls were tightening around the digits inside her. Without thinking about it, her tail wrapped around Natsu wrist to make sure he couldn't pull away

"I'm going to cum..cumming…I'm cumming!" Carla shouted out as she came, soaking Natsu's fingers and his hand. Her tail loosened around Natsu's hand and he pulled out of the young white hair and licked his cum-covered hand.

"You taste so good." He presented the soaked digits to her, "Want to know how you taste?"

At this point Carla was driven by lust and began licking his fingers without hesitation. She moaned as she tasted her cum; she was surprisingly sweet. Her cat cars began twitching in excitement as she tasted more of her cum. She eventually began to suck on his digits and enjoyed the feeling. When she was done licking up all of her juices off his fingers and hand, she gave a seductive smile and licked her lips.

"How about I return you a favor?" Carla purred out, her tail swishing side to side in a sexy manner. Natsu nodded and stood up from the bed.

"Come here and get on your knees."

Carla quickly did what he requested and was face to face with Natsu's pitch tent. She gulped as she saw how big it looked. Natsu pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles, setting his member free and showing Carla how big it really was. She was a little nervous as she grabbed the large shaft; her fingers couldn't wrap around the large phallus.

"Do you like how big my cock is?" Natsu saw Carla blushing hard, but she was staring at it hard with awe.

' _How is this monster going to fit inside me?_ ' Carla thought with a bit of fear, but she was feeling aroused at the same time.

She began stroking it to see how Natsu would react. She smiled when she heard Natsu moaning and her confidence grew. She stroked harder and a little harder, which earned more moans from the dragon slayer.

"Your fingers feel good Carla…" Natsu trailed off, enjoying the feeling of her soft fingers.

Carla decided to take it further and opened her mouth wide and took the head of Natsu's member in. Natsu gasped when he felt her warm, wet mouth and couldn't help but thrust. Carla was shocked when his dick thrust in and almost hit the back of her throat. She coughed a bit, but continued to pleasure Natsu and took more of his dick into her mouth.

Natsu was moaning and grunting from Carla giving head. She's inexperienced and her skills were amateurish, no doubt, but it still felt great to the dragon slayer as he felt her tight throat. Natsu grabbed Carla by the back of her head and slowly began to thrust. Carla quickly grabbed his thighs to balance herself as Natsu began to face-fuck her. Every few seconds or so, Natsu would thrust deeper and deeper into Carla's mouth and Carla used her tongue to caress the bottom of Natsu shaft as he sheathed his member into her mouth.

"Damn Carla…y-your mouth feels s-so good!" Natsu grunted. He saw the corners of Carla's mouth twitching; most likely she was trying to smile.

Carla decided to use her hand and stroke the parts that were not in her mouth. Natsu groaned when he felt her soft hands and began to thrust harder and faster.

"Carla…I'm about to cum!" Natsu warned. His thrusts were so fast that his hips began to blur. Carla moaned as she felt his member twitching and slightly getting bigger. Little did she know that when moaned, it sent vibrations through Natsu's shaft and brought him to cum. Hard.

Carla's eyes widened when she felt Natsu cum in her mouth and couldn't help but moaned when she began to swallow his semen. It tasted a bit salty, but she liked it and continued to swallow all of Natsu's cum; no matter how much it was.

Natsu was shocked to see Carla swallowing his cum, but he wasn't complaining; it was an arousing thing to see. He pulled out of her mouth in time for several ropes of cum to land on her lovely face. Carla didn't expect for it to happen but smiled. She gave Natsu a wink and stuck her tongue out a bit, which had some leftover semen from being face-fucked. The sight of Carla being like this got Natsu's still erect cock to get even harder; it actually surprised Carla..

"That was amazing Carla," Natsu panted out.

Before Carla knew it, she was laying on the bed and Natsu was positioning his large member to her tight, wet entrance. The neko looked back and looked a little nervous. Natsu saw this leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want you Carla." Natsu reassured her in a calm and soothing tone. Carla gave Natsu a nervous smile and traced her hand along his arm.

"It's okay Natsu," Carla whispered and stared into Natsu's loving eyes, "I want this Natsu. It's just that it's my first time."

Natsu gave Carla a small but passionate kiss, "Do you want me to go in slow or make it quick?"

It only took a few seconds for the white hair neko to decide and looked at Natsu, "I want you to make it quick. I know it'll hurt a bit so I want it in one go."

Natsu nodded and kissed her. Carla returned the kiss right before Natsu shot his piston inside her. Carla stopped moving and tense as she felt Natsu inside. She was actually surprised that he was able to fit inside, but it felt a bit uncomfortable as she felt her slit being stretched to fit in Natsu's dick.

Carla hugged Natsu tightly as she was waiting for the numb feeling to past. Natsu stayed still as he felt Carla tense and unconsciously dig her finger nails digging into his back. Natsu groaned as he felt how tight his lover was. Natsu remained still as Carla began to relax and stopped digging her nails into Natsu's skin.

Natsu and Carla separated from their kiss and were panting, "Y-You can move now Natsu." Carla whispered.

Natsu began to move in and out and Carla couldn't stop moaning.

"Natsu…Natsu…NATSU~ "

Carla was moaning louder as Natsu was moving faster and faster. Natsu groaned as he felt Carla's pussy tightening around his member. Deciding to make it even better, Natsu grabbed Carla's breasts and began playing with them again. Carla gasped when she felt Natsu hands on her breasts and moaned even louder.

"YES NATSU~ GO FATSER! PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE!" It was a good thing that Natsu's house was in the forest and Happy was staying with Lucy for the night so no one could hear Carla screaming.

Natsu happily obliged and began to thrust faster. With every second Natsu would move faster and faster; it eventually got to the point where his hips began to blur. It was at this point that Carla had her first massive orgasm.

"NAAATSUUUUU~ " Carla shouted as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her tongue hanging out as she was cumming all over Natsu's cock.

Natsu winced when he felt her getting even tighter than before, but he didn't slow down as he has yet to reach his climax, which actually prolonged Carla's orgasm.

Carla calmed down from her climax but was still panting hard and Natsu pumping in and out of her wasn't helping, "Natsu…please slow down…I'm still recovering…"

Natsu nodded and slow down his thrusts. Carla was steadying her breathing but was shocked when Natsu pulled out of her. She looked at Natsu in eyes and frowned.

"Why did you pull out?" She wouldn't admit it, but she felt empty when he pulled out of her.

"Don't worry my little kitten. I just want to get into a new position." Natsu stated calmly before grabbing her chin and giving her a small kiss. Carla blushed from the nickname but she really didn't mind it.

"O-Okay…"

"I'm glad that you agreed, get on your elbows and knees." Natsu said in that commanding tone that just yells out ' _Dominance_ '. Carla gulped but found herself aroused by his tone; you could tell by how her tail was moving excitedly. She did as Natsu instructed and got into position. She was blushing hard as she felt embarrassed of the position.

"I hope you like doggy style." Natsu said as he positioned himself in front of her soaked entrance.

' _Doggy style…and yet you're going to do it with a neko._ ' Carla thought before giggling.

Natsu ignored her giggle and slammed his entire shaft into her again. Carla screamed as she felt full again; though her scream was one that showed nothing but pure pleasure. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head again as she realized how sensitive she was after her first orgasm.

Natsu didn't waste any time to be gentle or slow and fucked Carla with the same speed before her climax. Carla moaned long and hard as the dragon slayer fucked her from behind. It felt really different from their previous position, and she loved it.

Natsu leaned down but was keeping his fast pace as he leaned down and nibbled on Carla's cat ears. Carla's eyes widened as she felt his sharp canines and his warm breath and couldn't help but melt into his touch. It felt even better when Natsu used one of his hands and grabbed her tail and began stroking it.

Carla became a moaning mess when she was being assaulted from her sensitive ear, tail and her tight snatch. She didn't know that her tail was sensitive but she wasn't complaining. It was long before she felt another climax approaching and it was approaching fast.

"Natsu…I'm about to cum again…"

Natsu grunted when he felt her walls tightening around him even further and bit down on her ears a little harder, earning a small gasp from the small neko.

"Me too…where do you want me… to cum?" Natsu hoped that Carla would tell him soon because he could tell that it's going to be a big load.

"Inside, I want you to cum inside of me~ !" Carla shouted as she was almost at her limit. Natsu gave a small nod and doubled his efforts. The results was nearly instantaneous as Carla came and her slit squeezed Natsu's member, which finally set Natsu over the edge and came inside of her. Natsu knew he shouldn't have cum inside her since there was a chance that he could impregnate her, but feeling her tight walls wrapping around his member was too good.

Carla was surprised at how much Natsu was cumming, but it felt incredible to feel his warm seeds inside of her.

Natsu stopped his thrusts and pulled out her, which caused most of the semen to leak out of her. Natsu collapse next to her before Carla falling down on him; she lost all her strength from that last orgasm. She could feel her lower lips slightly quivering and her sensitive ears feeling a bit sore from Natsu biting on them.

"That…was…amazing…" Carla was panting hard, she never felt so tired before in her life. Natsu chuckled before wrapping her arms around her and brought her closer to him. Carla slightly blushed from the gesture but soon melted into Natsu's warm embrace.

"Yeah…it was…"Natsu was panting just as hard as Carla.

The two lovers stayed quiet and enjoyed each other's embrace. They didn't noticed it from before, but the room was lit by the moonlight from the window, which gave the atmosphere a natural, romantic feel to it.

"Carla…" Natsu said, breaking the long silence.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Was all Natsu said before sleeping, feeling exhausted from making love with his neko. Carla smiled and snuggled closer to Natsu's warm body.

"I love you too."

That was all Carla said before sleeping within the arms of the one she loves.

 **Author's Note: Man…that was surprisingly exhausting. This lemon was longer than I expected but I'm not complaining. Well, anyway…**

 **PLEAS REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT**

 **As I said before, this is my first time writing a lemon, so no flames, but I will accept criticism.**

 **One more thing, if I get enough positive responses, then I'll put it in my main profile here (you can guess who I am, but I'll tell to those who get it right).**

 **August 19, 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **Hey everyone, I'd like to say that this profile won't be used anymore. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but I mainly did this profile to work on lemons and for the insane pairing. Though that won't mean that I will stop, not by a long shot.**

 **My work will be on another profile called Flaredragon117. I will continue my stories and possibly add an extra chapter or two for my one-shots.**

 **Also, do you guys think I should upload this story on my original profile?**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
